Earth, Sky, and Sea
by Abbandon
Summary: They have always been a trio, the Trinity of Destiny Islands. But now things are changing, emotions are evolving. Three different stories, three different points of view... all with the same outcome... someone is going to be left behind. ANGST!
1. Sky

**Earth, Sky and Sea**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. If I did… well… hmmm… let's not go there.

**Sora: **Yeah! Really, don't let her say it! It's bad enough that I have to listen to her!

**Abbandon: **-hits Sora over the head with a Keyblade- Quiet you!

**Riku: **HEY! Don't hit Sora! –Gets hit over the head by Sora's Keyblade- Hey, why'd you do that?!

**Sora: **I can stand up for myself, Riku!

**Kairi: **Are you gonna mention me at all…

**Abbandon: **GET BACK INTO YOUR BOX UNTIL I NEED YOU! –Stuffs Kairi back into her box- Geez… I will tell her when I need her… she is after all my Master of Ceremonies. –Looks evilly at Riku and Sora-

**Sora: **-whispering- I don't like the way she is looking at us…

**Riku: **Yeah… we should run… NOW! –Sora and Riku flee-

**Abbandon: **Hey, you two! COME BACK! –chases after them- Oh and the song "Missing" by Evanescence doesn't belong to me either.

**Warning: **EXTREME ANGST! Seriously, this chapter is sad! Character death.

**Summary: **Three different stories… three different points of view. Each one with the other, not knowing where to begin and where to end. Only the love that they share is the same.

**A/N: ****song lyrics **_Thoughts _'Regular' ++++ "Time change" …GOD I FEEL LIKE A TRIATOR WRITING THIS!!!!

**Chapter the First: Missing Sky**

Sora stood on the pier as the sun set in the distance. He held his Keyblade in one hand, a papou fruit in the other. His head was turned to the side, towards the little island that was only connected to the rest of the island by a small, rickety bridge. On the tree that bore the yellow, star-shaped fruits, sat his two best friends, Riku and Kairi. The couple had been sitting there almost all day, caught up in their own world. It was funny how these types of things happened. One minute you thought that you knew everything there is to know about the people you've known almost your entire life and then something came along that left your mind reeling. That was how it was for Sora.

Please, please forgive me 

**But I won't be home again**

**Maybe one day, you'll look up**

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

"**Isn't something missing?"**

Sora looked down at the papou he held in his hands. He didn't know why he had picked it from the tree. In fact, he didn't know why he had gone to the tree in the first place. It was before Riku and Kairi had taken their place there. It was their place now. It was common knowledge that they had shared the fruit. For some strange reason, Sora felt betrayed. Was it because he thought that they all would stay together forever? No… he was lying to himself. That wasn't the real reason. Most people thought that he still had feelings for Kairi, that's why he had distanced himself. That wasn't it either. No, the reason was quite the opposite. Right now, he hated Kairi, more than he had hated Ansem or Xemnas or even Saix.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know**

**You forgot me long ago**

**Am I that unimportant…?**

**Am I so insignificant…? **

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

She had forgotten about him. At first all he could think about was her and she had FORGOTTEN him! All the trouble he had went through, risking his life and his heart for her. He had fought his best friend; his best friend had betrayed him for her! But that wasn't the worst of it all, no… There she was, sitting on that tree, kissing the one person who he had truly loved. Kissing Riku. Hadn't Riku realized his feeling for him at all? He had thought that they had made some sort of unbreakable bond in the years that they had spent together, all the sleepovers, the campouts in Riku's backyard, and Sora bringing his mother's cookies over every Christmas and Easter. At this thought, Sora angrily hurled the papou off into the waters of the ocean. He wished so badly that that God-forsaken fruit had never existed and let out a deep sigh. He knew that he was being selfish, that he should be feeling happy that his friends had found happiness in each other. But he wasn't.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice**

**You won't cry for me, not now**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

What was he to do now? Who was there to be by his side? Tidus had found love, as well as Selphie and Wakka. They were off with their significant others all the time. All that was left was Sora… poor innocent forgotten Sora. Riku didn't see him anymore, he only saw Kairi. Kairi didn't see him anymore, all she saw was Riku. There was no room for Sora here. There was no place for Sora anywhere. Were these the worlds that he would so willing sacrifice his life for? Were these the people he would so willing shed his blood for? No… there was nothing here anymore. Not for him. He had been forgotten just as easily as Roxas was... again Just this time… there was no Riku or Axel to try and bring either back. No Namine to try and chain the memories back together.

**Please, please forgive me**

**But I won't be home again**

**I know what you do to yourself**

**I breathe deep and cry out**

"**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

Sora went to the Secret Place. There were his memories. His and Kairi's. They were scrawled all over the walls. He remembered how angry Riku had gotten when he found out that Sora had brought Kairi there. He didn't speak to him for days on end until Sora had been reduced to tears on his doorstep. Riku's friendship had always been important to him. He couldn't bear the fact that Riku was ignoring him, that Riku had replaced him. Riku was nearly his reason for living. Sora traced the picture of two people exchanging papous. What was this? Why was he still here? He wasn't needed anymore. He could go to Radiant Garden and hide out there until he died. He could probably go to Disney Castle and ask the King if he could stay there. But Sora knew that he wouldn't. He didn't have the nerve to ask someone else for a favor nor would he leave the world that he had fought so hard to return to. He had an idea of what to do instead.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice **

**You won't cry for me, not now**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

It had been days since Sora went missing and everyone was frantic. Well… everyone except Kairi and Riku. They were still caught up in the blissful, ignorant world of each other. The last thing on their minds was Sora and his whereabouts. That was until Selphie had walked right up to Riku and slapped him across the face. This was followed by a long speech on how Sora was his best friend and how he had a moral obligation to help look for him. And thus Riku was guilted into looking for his best friend. And look he did. For some unknown reason people neglected to check the island where they all had played as children. They checked all the tree houses, no Sora. Finally Riku and Kairi had enough sense to check the Secret Place. That's where they found Sora.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed**

**Knowing you don't care**

**And if I sleep just to dream of you**

**I'll wake without you there,**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something…**

The stench was revolting, like decaying fruit and meat. That in itself was disturbing. The blood that was spattered all over the rock walls was disconcerting as well. But the worst of it all, was the rotting corpse of their childhood friend. Sora's body was flat on its back, it's arms spread out to the sides. The cause of death was obvious, the Oblivion Keyblade through the chest was a dead give away. Kairi let out a strangled sob and ran out of the cave; the sight was too much for her. Riku covered his mouth and nose with his hand and proceeded to walk closer to his best friend's corpse. The first thing he noticed was the serene smile on Sora's face and the second thing he noticed was, on the door that connected their world to others, a note addressed to him. It read:

**Even though I'm the sacrifice **

**You won't cry for me, not now**

**Though I'd die to know you love me**

**I'm all alone**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**A/N: **Well… I know it's sad and depressing and –Gets shoved out of the way by Sora.

**Sora: **YOU KILLED ME!!! No… wait… YOU MADE ME KILL MYSELF!

**Riku: **Yeah, and what was with making me look like a jackass! You know that I would be the first person who would go looking for Sora if he disappeared.

**Abbandon: **Is that a confession?

**Riku: **I should have known to keep my mouth shut. Okay… to all you reviewers… please review… please… she gets weird when people don't review…

**Sora: **Yeah so if you love us at all… you will review.


	2. Earth

**Earth, Sky, and Sea**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters… I do however own this stupid plot bunny and the thousand other plot bunnies that came along with it and I would gladly trade those for Riku and Sora but… you know just Riku would be fine too. And the song "Farther Away" doesn't belong to me either. Sad, isn't it?

**Warning:** Riku's going to give the warning cause I am tired.

**Riku: **I'm going to kill someone… no seriously… I'm going to kill someone in this. And there is that thing called yaoi in it… plus what she likes to call angst. I call it me going completely insane at her hands. And despite the fact that she says she doesn't own me, here Sora and me are… stuck in her basement. With no escape to speak of. And she has a video camera down there… HELP ME!

**Abbandon: **Riku, would you so kindly SHUT UP?! Geez… the last thing I need is fangirls more rabid than me pouring into my house, searching for you and Sora. They would tear up everything I own and that just won't do.

**Riku: **-pales considerably- There are girls worse than you? Oh dear God, take me from this hell.

**Abbandon's Note: **Okay, this is part two of a three part series that all are Evanescence songfics. It just came to me one day that I just had to write something like this. So… this is Riku's story. Oh, and all these stories are different. So Sora is not dead in this one… not yet…

**Beta's Note**: Argh...how did I get roped into this?

**Chapter the Second: Farther Away from Earth**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**I took their smiles and made them mine**

**I sold my soul just to hide the light**

**And now I see what I really am**

**A thief, a whore and a liar**

Yes, Kairi's smile. Sora's smile. I took them and I made them mine. It was twisted, of this I am sure. I wanted to hurt them so badly. I hated how he smiled at her. I hated how she looked at him, like they were a married couple already. Why didn't they just go ahead and share that goddamn fruit that Selphie was raving about. I even gave Sora the opportunity to do it to, handed him that ugly yellow fruit myself. Of course, I myself had different intentions for that fruit, but, of course, that idiot wouldn't catch my meaning. Probably because he could see the ugliness in me. I could see it too. I had no place in their world. He helped people with their problems in order to make life better; I took what I wanted for my own self-gratification. Sora dreamed of one girl, I slept with everyone on our island. He always was truthful, I lied at every turn to cover up my actions. But he was still my best friend. He was useless without me. They all were. They needed someone to challenge them at everything, make them the best they could be. And I did. I made them stronger, smarter. Because of me they could survive on their own. And they lived happily in their world of light. I made a world of darkness in their light, my heart was a tomb. The only object of my affection was Sora. And to hide from him, the brightest light in this world or any other, I sold my soul to darkness.

**I run to you**

**(And run away from this hell)**

**Call out your name**

**(Giving up, giving in)**

**I see you there**

**(Still you are)**

**Farther away**

One could say that I ran away. I saw it as simply moving forward. And I let Sora follow me; follow like the blind little sheep he was. I saw the potential in him, not Kairi. That bitch saw nothing; never will see anything other than the frippery of the world. What was she doing while we were fighting? At first she was drifting in nothingness, then she was nothing. Then she forgot, forgot about Sora but somehow she didn't forget me. How can she love someone she had forgotten? It was unfair to Sora. I never forgot. I held on and I made sure he was safe. Sure, at first, I betrayed him. I just wanted to challenge him still, see if he truly had the strength of heart to truly fight me. And he did. And when he forgot himself and everyone else forgot him, I held onto every memory. I fought his Nobody, took on the appearance and the name of the man I hated the most, just for him. And he spurns my love for her? When we could have been together forever in the realm of darkness if not for that stupid, beautiful poem. And in that eternal twilight were we sat basking in the waves breaking on the beach, for once I thought he truly saw me. My true affections for him. I guess I was wrong.

**I'm numb to you**

**Numb and deaf and blind**

**You give me all but the reason why**

**I reach but I feel only air at night**

**Not you, not love, just nothing**

It's not funny to see them together. It kind of hurts actually. I tried to reach out to him and take him with me. He denied me even that. He denied my love; after all I've done for him. I'd rather wear my blindfold again than see them together. It makes me sick. Her annoying giggling and his happy smile, simply because they can sit together on MY island. So they can exchange love notes in SORA and I's Secret Place. And everyone acts so happy for them even though they can see that it is wrong. Nobody will say anything no matter how much they want to. Well… someone has to do something and I guess that it has to be me. Luckily enough, I have a good enough plan.

**I run to you**

**(And run away from this hell)**

**Call out your name**

**(Giving up, giving in)**

**I see you there**

**(Still you are)**

**Farther away**

I should take this time to mourn. Mourn the loss of what could have been. I could be sneaking into Sora's bedroom at night, showing him things that he had never seen or heard of before. Of course, he would resist a bit a first but he has never been one to deny me anything. We had a fight a few days ago. I confronted him about never spending time with anyone but Kairi and how it was making everyone uncomfortable. Somehow the argument drifted to my masquerading as Ansem. He screamed at me about how selfish I had been and how long and hard he had looked. I said, calmly of course I never raise my voice, that I had my reasons and that he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. After, technically, I gave the Keyblade to him. Sure, I gave it and took it away but my point still got across. He got so angry that her threw the crown pendant I had given him for his 6th birthday at my feet. He's worn it ever since so I must have made him made. I'm currently carrying it in my pocket as I prepare for our big night.

**Try to forget you**

**But without you I feel nothing**

**Don't leave me here by myself**

**I can't breathe**

I'm so excited I can barely breathe. I managed to make Sora forgive me, no easy feat mind you. When that boy holds a grudge, he holds a grudge. I begged, ha, imagine me, proud Riku begging for Sora's forgiveness. Well, if I had my way tonight there were no worries about Sora holding that over my head. I asked Sora to meet me in the Secret Place, for old times sake. He readily agreed, he's so quick to please me. I'll give him his pendant back as well. I know he'll be happy to have it back. I check my watch. It's almost midnight. He'll be here any second. I wish I could go back to that time when he was always running to me, the last time he ran to me. I had my hand held out to him, he nearly had it to. But the light inside him was so strong it canceled out everything. I lost that round. I'll make sure that I don't lose this one.

**I run to you**

**(And run away from this hell)**

**Call out your name**

**(Giving up, giving in)**

**I see you there**

**(Still you are)**

**Farther away**

He arrived on time, cheeks red from excitement and running. I like the way he's smiling, so blissful, so oblivious. But it makes things harder. I'm not sure if I can follow through. But I have to try; this is for both of us. Knowing him, he'll think it's a game. I tackle him and pin him to the ground. He is laughing, I was right, he does think that this is a game. But of course, he starts freaking out when I start stripping him of his clothes. He squirms and he whines but I won't let up. I'm still so much stronger than him. Soon I have him completely naked and he is so goddamn beautiful, just like I expected him to be. He's still complaining, luckily I brought duck tape for his mouth.

**I run to you**

**(And run away from this hell)**

**Call out your name**

**(Giving up, giving in)**

**I see you there**

**(Still you are)**

**Farther away**

Well, my plan is almost finished. I trussed him up like a Thanksgiving turkey, binding his elbows and his wrists together. Now for the final stage. I take his left leg and bend it towards his back, tying a rope around it and looping the other end around his neck. I put his chain back on too. Now all that's left is to sit back and watch. He stares at me with those big sapphire eyes, they're filled with tears of pain and betrayal. He acts as if I've betrayed him again. What he doesn't realize is that I am saving him. But I do hope he's realized how this game works. As long as he keeps his leg bent, he'll stay alive. If he relaxes it, the rope will tighten and he will die. If he can last until sunrise, I'll release him. Oh… oops… looks like he's figured out how it works the hard way after all. The choking sounds he makes are beautiful. I sigh. Such a pity that such beauty and talent are going to waste.

**Farther away**

It's been an hour and he's still alive. Maybe he'll survive after all. But I severely doubt it. After all, the human body can only hold out for so long.

**Farther away**

Another hour and he's still alive. But he's straining to keep that leg up, keep himself alive. I've been questioning him, asking him where is his precious Kairi now that he really needs help? Where are his pathetic friends now? What's he going to do now that I can't help him? And his eyes… oh his eyes… they are filled with so much rage. He is furious with me.

**Farther away**

The leg finally fell and he's choking. It's glorious. I can see the moments of his life flashing behind his eyes. He's sobbing and I know that he is begging for me to help him, for me not to kill him. I get up and rip the duct tape off of his mouth so that he can fully articulate what he wants to be said. He tells me that he hates me. I tell him that I love him and I kiss him. Instead of making him angrier, it just surprised him. He didn't talk after that.

**Farther away**

He's dead now. I untied the ropes and now I'm contemplating what to do with the corpse. Should I keep him here for someone to find? Should I dump him on Kairi's front porch? Should I put him into a nice box and deliver him to his loving parents? I know! I'll bury I him… underneath the papou tree. The tree that held so many of our memories. The tree's roots would suck out his moisture and give it to the fruit, making it sweeter and juicier than before. Sora's love… our love will fuel everyone else's.

**Farther away**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Abbandon's Note: **Well… this is the last time I am mixing chocolate with those weird fruits from the backyard.

**Sora: **You… you… you killed me! AGAIN!!! And you made Riku do it!

**Riku: **I saw this coming… I really did… scroll up. I told you it was coming! Did you believe me? NO! And now your minds are destroyed… now I'm gonna go get drunk cause I feel bad for her beta reader… really, really bad…

**Abbandon: **Both of you! Shut up! I need quiet so that I can come up with the final one! That's right everyone! Kairi's up next!

**Kairi: **You mean you're actually gonna use me? What are you gonna do?

**Abbandon:** BACK INTO THE BOX!!!! –chases after Kairi with a Keyblade that she stole from Sora-

**Beta**: Dear...God...and Jesus...and Mary...and Joseph...and Matthew...and Mark...and Luke...and John...  
But for the delight of the writer...I only have one thing to say: "Riku...is just a sexy guy..."


End file.
